


the weirdest thing

by MaryneYellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryneYellow/pseuds/MaryneYellow
Summary: Début de fiction écrite il y a deux ans que je viens de retrouver :)Une nouvelle arrivée à Poudlard, des allers-retours dans le temps, des histoires de familles, différents points de vues, des histoires qui s'entremêlentTous les chapitres (très courts) sont déjà postés





	1. chère miss smith

Emma Smith avait 5 ans quand elle a vu pour la première fois un acte de magie s’opérer devant elle. Mais elle n’en était pas la source : non, elle jouait dans une piscine avec sa sœur Amelia. Celle-ci, qui était âgée de 9 ans, lui avait crié : “regarde, Emma !” avant de sauter du bord. Mais elle n’était pas tombée tout de suite. Au lieu de ça, elle était restée en suspension au dessus de la piscine pendant 30 bonnes secondes. Du moins c’était le souvenir qu’elle en avait. Elle s’était peut-être tout imaginé. Mais quand, quelques années plus tard, elle avait reçu une lettre mystérieuse pour ensuite partir dans une nouvelle école - toute la famille avait du aller traverser un mur pour abandonner Amelia dans un train ! - elle devait l’admettre : sa sœur était magique.

Pourtant, ses parents n’avaient rien de magique. Ils vivaient dans une maison normale, effectuaient des métiers normaux tout ça dans la banlieue normale de Cardiff. Emma était très impressionnée par sa sœur et toutes ses histoires de sorcellerie, les objets bizarres qu’elle ramenait à la maison… Mais ses parents n’avaient pas l’air autant emballés. Au contraire, même si le “don” d’Amelia leur faisait plaisir, ils semblaient compter sur Emma pour faire ce qu’Amelia n’avait pas pu : aller au collège puis au lycée où ils s’étaient rencontrés, pour ensuite avoir un métier tout aussi normal que le leur.

Même si Emma rêvait de Poudlard et ses bizarreries, elle s’était faite à cette idée. Oui, quelquefois elle avait peut-être fait quelques trucs un peu bizarres. Mais elle avait caché ça à ses parents en s’imaginant à chaque fois qu’il y avait une explication rationnelle. (les cochons d’indes, ça peut bien devenir bleu en grandissant ?)

 

C’est Amelia, qui allait entrer en cinquième année qui trouva la lettre la première. Emma sauta de joie quand elle reconnut l’enveloppe dont l’image était restée gravée dans sa mémoire. La lettre suivante accompagnait une liste de fournitures beaucoup plus excitante que celle du collège George V, où il était prévu qu’elle aille en septembre :

"Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie

Directeur: Albus Dumbledore (commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)

Chère Miss Smith,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà de l'inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, chère Mademoiselle, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice adjointe”

La réaction de ses parents fut plutôt mitigée. Disons qu’ils essayaient de donner l’impression d’être contents pour elle. Ils partirent à Londres en train le week-end suivant pour aller au chemin de Traverse. Emma ne pouvait s’arrêter de poser des questions sur Poudlard à sa soeur, qui y répondait avec enthousiasme.

-C’est Mc Gonagall la directrice des Gryffondors. Tu vas voir, elle est un peu dure mais au fond elle adore ses élèves et c’est réciproque. Et attend un peu de voir la salle commune !  
-Mais je ne suis pas sûre de tomber à Gryffondor ! Et redis-moi comment ils nous répartissent ? Ce n’est pas trop compliqué ?  
-Il y a juste à porter le chapeau. T’inquiète.

Alors Emma arrêta de s’inquiéter et attendit la rentrée avec impatience.

 

Après avoir laissé ses deux filles sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ , Thomas Smith alla retrouver sa femme Cecilia dans la voiture.  
-Tu ne voulais toujours pas aller là-bas ?  
-Je voulais au moins accompagner Emma jusqu’ici pour son premier jour, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à me montrer dans un endroit magique…  
-Pourtant depuis toutes ces années, je ne pense pas qu’on te reconnaîtrait.  
-Tu sais, mon père a tout fait pour étouffer le scandale mais bon il était plutôt connu, et je lui ressemble énormément. Dans le monde magique c’est encore une honte d’être ce que je suis.  
Il y eut un silence. Thomas n’arrivait pas toujours à comprendre les agissements des sorciers.  
-Tu ne crois pas que s’il avait été toujours en vie… ?  
-J’y pense depuis des semaines. Savoir que ses deux petites filles vont à Poudlard car je leur ait transmis un peu de son sang… Ça aurait pu nous permettre d’enfin nous réconcilier.


	2. les gens y sont un peu bizarres

Je m’appelle Thomas Smith. Ma vie n’avait aucun intérêt avant que Cecilia n’entre dans celle-ci. J’étais grand, brun, pas particulièrement beau ni doué pour quoi que ce soit, et j’habitais avec mes parents dans la banlieue de Cardiff depuis pour ainsi dire toujours.

A l’époque de notre rencontre, j’avais quinze ans - l’âge que ma fille Amelia a aujourd’hui ! dire que je ne peux l’imaginer flirter avec des garçons - et j’entrais en seconde au lycée George V. Plutôt bon élève, cette rentrée ne me dépaysait pas trop car nous, élèves du collège, ne faisions que déménager dans le bâtiment voisin. On était en 1951, et les lycées étaient devenus mixtes en Angleterre.

Le jour de la rentrée, j’ai un peu honte de le dire, je ne lui ai pas prêté grande attention. Il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux élèves, et mes amis et moi étions trop occupés à s’enthousiasmer des menus de la cantine, s’inquiéter au sujet des nombreuses heures de cours que nous aurions en plus et à observer les filles de terminale.

Ce n’est que quelques jours après que je lui ai adressé la parole pour la première fois. C’était mon premier cours de latin de l’année, et aucun de mes amis n’avait choisi cette option. Je ne voulais pas m’assoir à côté de Melissa, une vague connaissance de primaire et préférai-je donc me diriger vers une table du fond de la classe.

-Miss, rapprochez-vous un peu… dit le professeur qui venait d’entrer.

Je me retournai pour voir une très jolie fille se lever et commencer à déplacer ses affaires. Je lui adressai un petit sourire - mais que d’audace ! - et à ma grande joie, elle sembla prendre ça pour une invitation à venir s’assoir à côté de moi.

-Je m’appelle Dippet. Cecilia.

Il me sembla étrange qu’elle se présente avec son nom de famille, mais je l’imitai.

-Moi c’est Smith… Thomas.

Je sourit de façon désabusée comme pour m’excuser de ce nom si commun.

-C’est joli, dit-elle pourtant.  
-Merci ! Tu as déjà fait du latin ? demandai-je pour alimenter la discussion.

Nous étions assez éloignés de l’avant de la classe pour pouvoir chuchoter sans se faire remarquer. De toute façon, le professeur semblait avoir oublié notre présence et était parti dans une explication sans fin de pourquoi-le-latin-était-tellement-utile.

-Oui, enfin, un peu. Ma mère m’a appris.  
-C’est sympa ça ! Moi c’est la première fois, on n’avait pas l’option au collège. Tu étais où avant ?  
-Euh, dans une autre région. Mes parents sont tous les deux profs dans le lycée où j’étais censée aller.  
-C’est vrai ? Ils sont profs de quoi ?  
-De… sciences. Pour ma mère. Et en fait, mon père en est le directeur.

Je réalisai que je n’avais jamais eu de femme prof de sciences. Ni aucun professeur noir. Cette école devait être un endroit sympa. Pourquoi elle n’y…

-Pourquoi tu n’y es pas allée alors ?  
-C’est un peu compliqué. Je me suis fâchée avec mes parents, parce que…

J’attendais la suite, mais elle se ravisa et s’arrêta là.

-Et donc enfin voilà je suis partie. Mais et toi ? Ca fait longtemps que tu habites ici ?

Bizarrement, elle semblait s’intéresser autant à ma vie que je m’intéressais à la sienne. Nous ne notâmes quasiment rien du cours et continuâmes à discuter dans la cour pendant la récréation. Elle me confia que j’étais la première personne avec qui elle parlait dans la classe, et qu’elle avait un peu de mal à s’habituer aux coutumes d’ici, ce qui me renvoya à la question de savoir d’où elle venait.

-D’un endroit vraiment paumé en… en Ecosse. Les gens y sont un peu bizarres. Et puis je ne suis jamais vraiment allée dans une école, c’est ma mère qui m’apprenait des choses à la maison. Ou ma tante chez qui j’allais quand mes parents travaillaient.

Petit à petit, la discussion dériva à nouveau vers le motif de leur dispute.

-Ca faisait un moment que ça ne se passait pas très bien, surtout avec mon père. Mais depuis quelques années, c’était devenu carrément l’enfer, parce que je n’ai pas été prise dans l’école dont je te parlais. Tu vois, étudier là-vas, c’est comme une chose un peu traditionnelle chez nous. A la fin, même ma tante me regardait de travers. C’était clair que pour elle, j’avais largement dépassé mon temps d’hébergement puisque j’aurais dû partir à onze ans.

Dans ma tête, la conclusion était faite : elle venait d’une famille de dingues. Et c’était quoi cette école où il fallait apparemment des aptitudes particulières pour y entrer alors que vous n’êtes qu’un enfant ?! Mais surtout, était-il possible que des parents rejettent leur fille pour une raison comme celle-là ?? Je me notai à moi-même de ne plus me plaindre des mes parents, qui ne m’auraient probablement pas envoyé balader si je n’avais pas été pris à George V. En même temps, il n’y avait pas vraiment de test d’admission.


	3. brêves

-Extrait des archives de la bibliothèque de Poudlard-  
Consulté par : Amelia Smith, le 15 septembre 1970

La Gazette du Sorcier, 4 janvier 1951 - Brêves

 

Cecilia Dippet en fuite

La fille d’Armando Dippet, le célèbre directeur de Poudlard et ancien expert en sortilèges, serait à ce jour introuvable. Selon la soeur de sa femme (Carmilla Dippet, professeur de potions) qui hébergeait la petite dernière de la famille, celle-ci se serait enfuie quelques jours après les célébrations de Noël.

Depuis des années, Armando Dippet dément la rumeur que sa fille soit une cracmol. Il prétendait qu’elle n’avait tout simplement pas encore atteint l’âge d’entrer à Poudlard, mais il est clair que cette déclaration devenait de moins en moins plausible.

Certains pensent également que ce grand sorcier a envoyé sa fille dans une école à l’étranger telle que Beauxbâtons. Cette théorie rencontre peu d’adeptes si on considère l’affection que Dippet porte à son école et son désintérêt pour les rencontres internationales.

 

Un nouveau professeur de sortilèges

Ludwig Pimplebottom, le remplaçant de Dippet en temps que professeur de sortilèges à Poudlard, ne sera resté en poste que quelques années. En effet, après qu’un élève ait transformé son chapeau en une mouche géante, Pimplebottom a choisi de se retirer en raison de sa phobie cachée des mouches. L’élève en question serait un troisième année de la famille Weasley. Les rumeurs affirment que Filius Flitwick assurera très prochainement la succession du poste, prenant ainsi du même coup la place de directeur des Serdaigle. Etant donné qu’il est en tout début de carrière, cela serait une première. Toutefois, dans une interview, Dippet le juge “très adapté pour ce poste, de toute façon on ne peut pas faire pire qu’avec cet idiot au nom imprononçable”.

A ce jour, on ne sait toujours pas si la transformation du chapeau était une erreur ou une farce.


	4. la chose la plus anormale qui soit

Enfant, elle ne produisit pas de magie. Au début personne ne s’en souciait, mais plus les années passaient et plus son entourage commença à la presser. Elle-même s’inquiétait et essaya de provoquer ses dévoilements de magie. Ces tentatives pouvaient en devenir dangereuses.

“Cracmol” était un mot qu’on n’entendait pas dans le monde magique. C’était une sorte de tabou, dont on parlait à voix basse ou en guise de moquerie envers quelqu’un de peu doué, et la petite Cecilia ne savait même pas que cela existait.

Tante Camélia était adorable, elle lui avait appris à lire et tout un tas d’autres choses, mais leur relation commença à se dégrader un peu quand Cecilia atteint ses onze ans.

L’une comme l’autre, elles attendaient depuis des mois de recevoir la lettre de Poudlard. Le hibou aurait été accueilli comme si un miracle arrivait… Au fond d’elle-même, Cecilia commençait à se dire que la lettre n’allait jamais arriver. Elle le pressentait. Et cela lui paraissait presque normal.

-La chose la plus anormale qui soit te paraît normale ?! cria son père.

On était en été, et donc ses deux parents étaient de retour. Ils étaient venus la chercher pour aller au manoir le temps des vacances. Tante Camélia était venue aussi, et Cecilia s’imaginait vaguement que cela lui assurerait une défense.

Bref, l’ennui était que les parents étaient là et pas le hibou tant attendu.

 

On s’était un peu calmé. Les quatre membres restants de la famille Dippet étaient réunis dans le salon dans une ambiance lugubre. Enfin, Cecilia avait aussi deux frères plus âgés, mais ils vivaient leur vie et avaient l’air de considérer qu’ils n’avaient pas de soeur. Et son père n’était visiblement pas loin d’adopter le même comportement vis-à-vis d’elle.

Tante Camélia venait d’émettre l’hypothèse que les lettres pouvaient encore arriver jusqu’à fin septembre.

-Carmilla, explique à ta soeur, qu’elle puisse arrêter de sortir des stupidités.

La dénommée s’éxécuta d’un air contrit.

-Nous avons regardé la liste des futurs premières années une centaine de fois. Armando a contacté son ami au Ministère pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait pas d’erreur...  
-Et les lettres sont parties depuis belle lurette ! s’exclama Armando.  
-Je suis directrice adjointe, je les ait signées moi-même, dit Carmilla en s’excusant presque.

Plus personne n’avait d’explication.

-Par la barbe de Merlin !

Et le grand Armando, célèbre dans tout le pays pour ses exploits magiques et son talent d’enseignant, sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.


	5. dix minutes très intenses

Thomas allait pour allumer le téléviseur quand il se figea dans sa trajectoire.

Leur appartement était plutôt ordonné. Il semblait que Thomas et Cecilia s’entendaient sur tous les points, des plus importants comme le nombre d’enfants qu’ils voulaient et leurs prénoms, aux plus infimes comme la façon de ranger les torchons et les serviettes.

-Chérie ?  
-Quoi ?? Je sort de la douche et tout à l’heure j’ai encore vomi je pense que cette fois c’est la bonne nous allons vraiment avoir un enfant et…  
-Il y a un hibou devant la fenêtre.

 

Cecilia se tut au moment où Thomas réalisait ce qu’elle venait de dire.

-Quoi ?? crièrent-ils à l’unisson.

Elle apparut, la serviette enroulée sur la tête.

-Qu’est-ce que tu vient de dire ? s’exclama-t-elle.  
-Qu’est-ce que toi tu vient de dire ?! Tu viens de me dire que tu es en…

Quelques cris plus tard, le couple avait fini par s’entendre et étaient alors assis sur le canapé encore en train de renifler le sourire aux lèvres - “Amelia si c’est une fille et George pour un garçon, c’est ça ?” “ouiiiii *bruit de mouchoir*” - mais également en train de s’inquiéter pour la lettre que Cecilia tenait entre ses mains.

-Comment ils t’ont retrouvée ?

-Un hibou trouve toujours son destinataire...

Sur l’enveloppe était inscrit à la plume : “à ma pauvre nièce Cecilia Dippet, où qu’elle soit en ce moment”

-C’est une lettre de ta tante.  
-Je sais.  
-Tu ne veux pas l’ouvrir ?  
-J’ai peur de ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur.

 

“Ma chère enfant,

J’ai le devoir, au nom de nous tous, de ravaler ma fierté pour t’écrire ces mots et t’informer du décès de ta mère Carmilla.

Elle a succombé d’une maladie probablement due à des produits utilisés en classe.

Dans ses derniers instants à Sainte Mangouste, ses mots étaient pour toi. Elle a toujours continué à espérer que tu te portais bien, malgré ton péché.

Tu trouveras le lieu et la date de l’enterrement joints à cette lettre. A toi de prendre la décision en ce qui concerne cette réunion.

Si je serais ravie de te saluer, il n’en est peut-être pas de même pour Armando.

Mes condoléances,  
Tante Camélia”

 

Cecilia n’arrivait plus à penser.

Thomas ne savait pas quoi penser.

 

-Je ne me sens pas vraiment triste. Est-ce que c’est mal ?  
-Non. Tu veux y aller ?  
-Peut-être. Tu m’accompagneras ?  
-Sûrement. Tu veux m’épouser ?  
-Bien sûr.

Ils se firent un sourire décontenancé, qui se transforma en rires, toutes larmes disparues, et se jetèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Puis ils s’embrassèrent longuement, allongés sur le canapé. Ça avait été dix minutes très intenses.


End file.
